


Jäätikön virtaus

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, häät, symboliikkaa, synkistelyä, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestraden ja Mollyn häät saavat Sherlockin miettimään, mikä häntä ja hänen omaa elämäänsä vaivaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jäätikön virtaus

**Author's Note:**

> Hääficit ovat salainen paheeni. Jäätikköfaktat eivät niinkään. Siispä jälkimmäisissä auttoi Wikipedia, jonka artikkelista "Jäätiköiden virtaus" nappasin ficille myös nimen.

Kuin hän olisi seissyt jäätiköllä. Ei. Kuin hän olisi ollut jäätikkö. Kaikkien jäätiköiden tiedettiin virtaavan hitaasti.  
  
Sherlock ravisteli päätään. Typerää.  
  
"Enpä olisi uskonut heidän ehtivän ensin", rouva Hudson sirkutti kattaessaan hänen eteensä teekupin ja tassin, samat joka ikinen kerta. Tai ei aivan samat. Keskity. Samaa astiastoa. Ei lainkaan sama asia.  
  
Sherlock ei vaivautunut vastaamaan, joten rouva H jatkoi: "Ennen sinua ja Johnia. Ajatella."  
  
"Mitä ajattelemista siinä on?" Sherlock kysyi ja katsahti pöydällä lojuvaa hääkutsua. Se oli tyypillinen vaaleankeltainen pahvikortti, johon oli roiskittu kimalletta ja liimailtu kyyhkysenkuvia. Sekin oli tyypillistä, kun otti huomioon, kuka kutsun oli lähettänyt.  
  
Rouva H hymähti ja tapitti häntä sietämättömän pitkään. "Voi teitä miespoloja", tämä totesi lopulta ja poimi kortin käteensä tutkiakseen sitä vielä tuhannennen kerran.   
  
Sherlock tyytyi huokaamaan äänekkäästi.  
  
"Molly ja Greg mahtavat joka tapauksessa olla onnensa kukkuloilla", rouva H sanoi sävyyn, joka oli tulkittavissa jutustelevaksi. "Tällaiset päivät ovat elämän tärkeimpiä."  
  
"Jos erehtyisit kysymään Johnilta, mitä en suosittele, saisit kuulla hänen olevan eri mieltä", Sherlock huomautti viileästi. Toki puolet naimisiin menevistä pareista erosivat. Tilastollinen fakta, joka ei kuitenkaan tehnyt Johnista yhtään onnellisempaa.  
  
"John on varmasti onnellinen heidän puolestaan", rouva H vakuutti. "Niin kuin me kaikki."  
  
Sherlock nousi tuolistaan ja asteli ikkunalle. Satoi viistossa räntää. "Niin kuin me kaikki", hän toisti ontosti.  
  
Niin kuin jää muuttui suuressa paineessa elastiseksi, plastiseksi ja virtaavaksi ennen murtumistaan.  
  
*  
  
John näytti juhlapuvussaan hyvin komealta. Hän oli ostanut uuden, sillä edellinen oli ollut vuosia vanha ja oma hääpuku olisi ollut hänen mielestään huono valinta. Ei sillä että he olisivat keskustelleet asiasta. Eikä sillä että Johnin hääpukua olisi ollut enää olemassa muutenkaan. Sherlock arveli sen olevan helpotus.  
  
Ja kun he astuivat kirkon ovista sisään rinnakkain, John ja hän, oli kuin Mary Morstania ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan.   
  
Lähes.  
  
*  
  
Tavassa, jolla kaksi ihmistä lupautui toisilleen loppuiäkseen, oli samaan aikaan sekä jotain pohjattoman naiivia että epäilyttävän kaunista.  
  
Lestrade oli ollut yksin jo pitkään, kauemmin kuin mitä eropapereista saattoi päätellä. Molly taas ansaitsi jonkun, joka asettaisi hänet elämässään ensimmäiseksi. He olivat sopivia toisilleen ja tajunneet sen tarpeeksi ajoissa.  
  
Sherlock ei ollut varsinaisesti kateellinen saati katkera, hänen oli vain katsottava muualle, kun pappi antoi sulhaselle luvan suudella morsianta.   
  
*  
  
Hääjuhla oli kestänyt jo ikuisuuden, kun Sherlock huomasi Johnin olevan lievässä humalassa. 0,5 promillea. Kenties 0,6. Vaikea arvioida ottaen huomioon, että edellisestä kerrasta oli jo jonkin aikaa ja Sherlockin muistikuvat Johnin polttareista olivat hatarahkot. Merkit humaltumisesta olivat kuitenkin selvät: Johnin estot olivat vähentyneet ja hän oli paljon puheliaampi kuin yleensä. Oli myös merkillepantavaa, että John suostui tanssittamaan Lestraden yksitoistavuotiasta tytärtä.   
  
John inhosi tanssimista. Sherlock tiesi sen.   
  
Hän oli saanut kuulla jo lukemattomia kertoja, niin Mollyn ystävättäriltä kuin Lestraden vanhalta sukulaistädiltäkin, kuinka  _uskomattoman suloisia_  John ja Lestraden pikkutyttö olivat pyörähdellessään tanssilattialla. Tyttö oli pikkuruinen, huomattavasti lyhyempi kuin John, mikä toden totta kertoi jotain. Lisäksi tyttö tuijotteli Johnia ääliömäisen ihastuksissaan ja talloi tämän tästä Johnin varpaille, kenties saadakseen vielä vähän lisää huomiota. Kuinka äärettömän, täydellisen —  
  
"Hurmaavaa, eikö vain?"  
  
Sherlock riisti katseensa tanssilattialta ja siirtyi mulkoilemaan viereensä istahtanutta Andersonia. "Mitä  _sinä_  teet täällä?"  
  
"Usko tai älä, mutta olen kutsuvieras siinä missä sinäkin", Anderson sanoi tyytyväisesti virnuillen. Hän oli ajanut risupartansa ja näytti yhtä ärsyttävältä kuin vuosia sitten. Terveemmältä tietyllä tapaa. Älykkäämmältä. Täysin eri mieheltä kuin se hermoraunio, joka oli perustanut omituisen fanikerhon ja hokenut olevansa pahoillaan aivan kaikesta.  
  
"Lestrade", Sherlock totesi joutumatta lainkaan pohtimaan.  
  
"Jep."  
  
"Totta kai. Molly ei tunne sinua."  
  
"Ei niin hyvin kuin Greg. Pitää paikkansa." Anderson nyökkäsi ja tyrkkäsi Sherlockia kohti täysinäisen boolilasillisen. "Näytät olevan alkoholin tarpeessa."  
  
"Alkoholi ei ratkaise mitään. Ei liioin mikään vahvempi", Sherlock ilmoitti päättäväisesti ja seurasi, kuinka John nosti Lestraden tyttären käsivarsilleen ja pyöritti tätä ympäri kuin tämä ei olisi painanut mitään. Tosiasiassa esimurrosikäiset tytöt painoivat yllättävän paljon siihen nähden kuinka ruipeloilta ja mitättömiltä he näyttivät.  
  
"Ei kannata olla mustasukkainen", Anderson sanoi yhtään varomatta. "Ei ainakaan noin nuorelle tytölle. Mitä Emma on? Kymmenen?"  
  
"Yksitoista", Sherlock korjasi.  
  
Anderson kehtasi naurahtaa. "Niin. Olisin enemmän huolissani vaikka noista naisista tuolla", hän sanoi ja osoitti parin pöydän päähän, jossa Sally Donovan istui Mollyn ystäväpiirin kanssa. "Nättejä tyttöjä", Anderson lisäsi ja joi kulauksen omasta juomastaan. "Tosin eivät yhtään Johnin tyyppiä."  
  
"Mistä sinä muka tiedät mikä on Johnin tyyppiä?" Sherlock sylkäisi. "Yleisesti ottaen sinunlaisesi tyhjäpää tietää hyvin vähän yhtään mistään."  
  
"Voi asian muotoilla noinkin, jos tahtoo", Anderson vastasi tyynesti hänen onnettomaan solvaukseensa. "Onneksi minun ei tarvitse tietää yhtään mitään. Tarvitsen vain silmät päähäni, jotta voin nähdä.  _Huomioida_ , niin sanotusti."  
  
"Nähdä ja huomioida ovat kaksi eri asiaa", Sherlock huomautti koppavasti, katsahti Johnia vielä kerran. John oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä ja näytti vilkuilevan vieressään tanssahtelevaa melkoisen kaunista naisparia.  
  
Sherlock nousi pöydästä niin rivakasti että huitaisi lasinsa lattialle. Se särkyi korkeasti kilahtaen ja boolia roiskahti hänen kengilleen. Sherlock oli kokenut tapahtuneen aiemminkin. Lasin särkymisen häissä. Oivaltamisen. Jälkimmäisen useita kertoja elämässään, vaan ei kertaakaan mitään näin merkittävää.  
  
John ei tulisi koskaan haluamaan häntä, Sherlock ymmärsi sen nyt hyvin kirkkaasti.  
  
"Sherlock?" Andersonin ääni tuntui kantautuvan kaukaa ja kovin heikosti. Sherlockia heikotti. Hänen näkökenttänsä pysyi kuitenkin tarkkana ja hän näki kuinka leveästi John hymyili. Kuinka ehjä John oli ilman häntäkin.  
  
Niinpä oli Sherlockin aika lähteä.  
  
*  
  
Jäätikön liikkeissä saattoi olla nopeita vaihteluita. Jäätikön vetäytymistä sääteli lähinnä sen sulaminen. Eniten sulamista tapahtui jäätikön reunoilta.   
  
Hän oli kylmän ilmaston jäätikkö. Päätteestään kiinni jäätynyt. Vetäytyminen ei ollut mahdollista loputtomiin. Ja toisinaan, tai kenties milloinkaan, hän ei osannut jatkaa eteenpäin tuumaakaan.  
  
*  
  
Sherlock ehti seistä terassilla suunnilleen puolitoista minuuttia ennen kuin Molly löysi hänet.  
  
"Toivottavasti et ole tekemässä aikaisista lähdöistä tapaa", Molly sanoi asettuessaan hänen viereensä. Mollylla ei ollut takkia ja hänen mekkonsa pitkät, ohuet pitsihihat olivat yhtä tyhjän kanssa. Oli joulukuun alkupuoli, ja vaikka lunta ei maassa ollutkaan, oli silti pakkasta. Mollyn kehonlämpö laskisi liikaa ennen kuin Sherlock saisi poltettua suunnittelemansa kolme tupakkaa. Mikäli Molly siis todella aikoi jäädä hänen seurakseen. Sherlock ei keksinyt yhtään syytä, miksi tämä olisi tehnyt niin.  
  
"Luulin sinun lopettaneen", Molly viittasi savukkeeseen hänen sormiensa välissä.  
  
"Aloitin sittemmin uudelleen", Sherlock sanoi ja veti savua syvään henkeensä.  
  
"Milloin?"  
  
"Suunnilleen kaksikymmentä sekuntia sitten. Ostin askin varmuuden vuoksi. Häistä ei koskaan tiedä."  
  
Molly vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. "En ole ikinä kokeillut. Tupakkaa."  
  
"Ei kannatakaan. Tupakka tappaa."  
  
Molly nauroi. "Greg kertoi että sanoit hänelle aivan samoin silloin kun palasit. Että ne olivat ensimmäiset sanasi: 'Tupakka tappaa'."   
  
"Enkä valehdellut", Sherlock huokaisi ja puhalsi kylmään ilmaan. "Kuoleminen on väistämätöntä."  
  
He olivat jonkin aikaa hiljaa. Molly tärisi kylmästä mutta ei valittanut. Sherlockin mielessä kävi tarjota takkiaan, mutta Molly olisi saattanut tulkita eleen väärällä tavalla. Vaikka olikin toisaalta jo naimisissa. Tosiaan.  
  
Sytytettyään toisen tupakkansa Sherlock avasi suunsa: "Tekeekö hän sinut onnelliseksi? Lestrade?"  
  
"Tekee hän. Hän todella tekee." Mollyn äänestä tulvi onnellisuus. Se kuulosti erikoiselta.  
  
"Olen iloinen puolestasi", Sherlock totesi kohteliaasti. "John sanoi että te kaksi olitte vain ajan kysymys. En tiedä mitä hän sillä tarkoitti." Vaikka totta kai Sherlock tiesi. Hän tiesi erittäin hyvin.  
  
Molly kosketti kevyesti hänen käsivarttaan. "Sherlock?"  
  
Sherlock odotti.  
  
"Se helpottaa kyllä ajan kanssa. Usko pois", Molly vakuutti niin lempeästi, että Sherlockin oli vaikea hengittää.  
  
Hän tumppasi tupakkansa, sulloi kätensä taskuihin ja tuijotti mitään näkemättä pimeyteen. Sherlock tunsi olonsa vieläkin yksinäisemmäksi kuin Watsonien häissä, minkä olisi pitänyt olla mahdotonta. Loogisesti ajatetulta oli kuitenkin mahdollista, että Maryn lähdettyä hän oli hetkellisesti kuvitellut saavansa Johnin takaisin. Hänen Johninsa, Johnin jota ei oikeastaan edes ollut, sillä ihmiset muuttuivat, mutta eivät silti aivan niin merkittävästi. Juuri Watsonien häissä, majuri James Sholton ansiosta, Sherlock oli ensimmäistä kertaa epäillyt, ettei vika ollut hänen sukupuolessaan. John ei vain yksinkertaisesti halunnut häntä. Niin se oli ja tulisi aina olemaan.  
  
Sherlock halusi lähteä kotiin ja kuolla pois, mutta jostain kumman syystä hän antoi Mollyn taluttaa hänet takaisin juhliin. Ehkä Sherlock koki olevansa Mollylle sen velkaa. Ehkä hän halusi nähdä Johnin tanssimassa, vaikka sitten jonkun muun kanssa.   
  
Johnia ei kuitenkaan näkynyt.  
  
Värivalot välkähtelivät ja musiikki pauhasi Sherlockin ottaessa paikkansa varjoista, läheltä tarjoilupöytää. Muutaman shotin jälkeen hän oli lyhyesti puhelimessa Mycroftin kanssa, mutta Mycroft ei jaksanut kuunnella hänen tilitystään. Veljellä oli omat sydänsurunsa.  
  
"Voit yhä saapua paikalle", Sherlock houkutteli aivan niin kuin silloin ennen.  
  
 _"Tiedät vallan mainiosti, etten voi."_  
  
"Pelkäät", Sherlock syytti puoliksi piloillaan, ja siksi Mycroftin vastaus järkyttikin häntä niin suunnattomasti tämän todetessa hyvin, hyvin hiljaa:  
  
 _"Totta helvetissä pelkään. Emme ole loppujen lopuksi niin kovin erilaisia, sinä ja minä."_  
  
*  
  
Jään sulamispiste aleni paineen kasvaessa.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt varmasti, millainen määrä painetta oli liikaa. Hän päätti lakata ajattelemasta asiaa enää enempää.  
  
*  
  
Sherlock ei ollut tanssinut niin vapautuneesti aikoihin. Ikuisuuksiin. Kenties valovuosiin, jos valovuosilla olisi voinut mitata aikaa.  
  
Hänen tanssiparinsa mekko oli liian tiukka, ja siten nainen ei liikuttanut vartaloaan aivan niin rohkeasti kuin mihin tällä epäilemättä olisi riittänyt uskallus. He tanssivat kuitenkin onnistuneesti yhteen ja Sherlockilla oli aidosti hauskaa. Hän antoi musiikin viedä, kieputtaa hänet mukaansa ja nainen (Sherlockilla ei ollut aavistustakaan hänen nimestään) pysyi hänen ympärillään kappale kappaleen jälkeen. He ottivat askelia toisiaan kohti ja sitten kauemmas, lähemmäs, lähelle, kunnes päätyivät iholle ja naisen kädet olivat Sherlockin lanteilla ja hänen omat kätensä korkealla ilmassa.  
  
Silloin jonkun muun käsi puristui hänen olkapäähänsä ja kiepautti hänet rivakasti ympäri. Naisen ote kirposi yhtä helposti kuin ihmisen sormen saa väännettyä pois paikoiltaan. Luultavasti helpomminkin.  
  
"John", Sherlock henkäisi ja otti Johnin vapaana olevasta käsivarresta tukea.  
  
"Mitä sinä teet?" John tivasi omituisen kiivaasti. Sherlock oli mahdollisesti juonut hivenen liikaa. Hän luki Johnia tuskallisen hitaasti ja vaivalloisesti, ja se vaivasi häntä, sillä John vaikutti olevan suunniltaan, eikä Sherlock saanut selville, miksi.  
  
"Tanssin", hän vastasi totuudenmukaisesti ja vain aavistuksen sammaltaen.  
  
Se ei Johnin uhkaavasta hymystä päätellen ollut oikea vastaus. Miksi ihmeessä?  
  
"Onko tuo tyyppi poikaystäväsi, vai miksi hän käyttäytyy kuin mustasukkainen idiootti?" nainen kailotti Sherlockin selän takaa ja todisti itse olevansa imbesilli.   
  
"Entä jos olisinkin?" John murahti takaisin ja huojui hieman paikoillaan.  
  
"John ei ole idiootti", Sherlock tokaisi myrkyllisesti ja tuskin vilkaisi olkansa yli lisätessään: "ja koska julkenit edes ehdottaa moista, saat luvan painua pois silmistäni. Nyt heti."  
  
"Mikä saatana sinulle tuli? Meillä oli tosi hauskaa ennen kuin tuo ilmaantui paikalle!"  
  
"Nyt", Sherlock ärähti, "tai tulet katumaan syntymääsi."  
  
"Vitun friikki", nainen sylkäisi suustaan eikä ehtinyt muuta tehdäkään, kun John oli ampaissut Sherlockin ohi ja ottanut naisen molemmat ranteet pihtimäiseen puristusotteeseen.  
  
"Minulla on periaatteeni naisten suhteen", John ärisi, "mutta älä kuvittele hetkeäkään, etten joustaisi niistä, jos annat siihen aihetta."  
  
Naisen silmät levisivät kauhistuksesta ja yhä useammat ihmiset juhlasalissa alkoivat huomata heidät. Sherlockista tuntui että hänen vatsansa uhkasi heittää ympäri.  
  
"Joten jos olisin sinä, pyytäisin nätisti anteeksi ja lähtisin helvettiin täältä", John ohjeisti.  
  
"Päästä irti", nainen vikisi.  
  
"Käskin sinua pyytämään ensin anteeksi!" John karjaisi ja ravisteli naista sanojensa painoksi.  
  
"John —" Sherlock aloitti mutta ei löytänyt hakemiaan sanoja. Juhlasali näytti keinuvan hänen silmissään.  
  
"PYYDÄ ANTEEKSI!" John lähes mylvi ja samassa Lestrade ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä ja repi Johnin loitommalle.  
  
"Minun hääni, Watson!  _Minun saakelin hääni_ , ja jos teet tästä salista rikospaikan, se olet sinä, jolla on helvetinmoinen syy pyytää anteeksi!"  
  
*  
  
He taisivat ansaita lähtöpassit niistä juhlista. Sherlock ei ollut ollenkaan pahoillaan. Ei tainnut olla Johnkaan. Heidän tapansa lähteä ei välttämättä ollut historian tyylikkäin, mutta ainakin se oli näyttävä. Juhlaväki oli jakaantunut kahtia heidän edessään, kun Lestrade tyrkki heitä kohti eteistä sadatellen askel askeleelta törkeämmin. Oli nurinkurista, ettei John yrittänyt lyödä Lestradelta silmää mustaksi, sillä Lestraden kielenkäytön rinnalla tanssilattian nainen, joka oli sittemmin paljastunut Lestraden serkuksi, oli ollut sangen kaunopuheinen.  
  
Johnin aggressiivisuus laantui taksin takapenkillä. Hän kyllä puhisi vimmaisesti paiskatessaan taksin oven kiinni perässään ja istui mykkänä ensimmäiset kaksi kilometriä. Niiden jäätyä taakse Sherlock kysyi vaisusti: "Oletko kunnossa?"  
   
John puhahti ilottomasti eikä vastannut. Matka taittui hitaasti, sillä Sherlock ei kyennyt ajattelemaan Johnin ollessa niin hiljaa.  
  
Heidän kiivettyään portaat ylös 221B:hen John lysähti suoraan sohvalle, kätki kasvonsa käsiinsä ja äännähteli tuskaisesti jonkin aikaa kunnes ponkaisi ylös, harppoi jääkaapille ja palasi takaisin kahden oluen kanssa. "Tasoittavia", hän urahti Sherlockin näyttäessä kysyvältä ja vajosi uudelleen sohvalle.  
  
Sherlock tuijotti mietteliäänä käteensä tyrkättyä pulloa ja päätti että oli yhtä hyvä istua lattialla selkä ovea vasten kuin olisi ollut sohvallakin.  
  
"Taidan olla bisse", John ilmoitti pyöritellen kaljapulloa käsissään ja otti kulauksen.  
  
"Olen itse viime aikoina ajatellut olevani jäätikkö", Sherlock vastasi siihen ja huokaisi syvään. "Se tuntuu kuvaavalta."  
  
John oli tukehtua olueensa. "Voi vittu, Sherlock."  
  
"Ja olisin sinuna valinnut ennemmin vaikka punaviinin kuin oluen. Vaikka se onkin vähän turhan hienostunut juoma, sen muodostama mielikuva on yhtä intohimoinen kuin sinä olet", Sherlock maalaili ja maistoi oluestaan. Se maistui kamalalta.  
  
"Oletko tosissasi?" John kysyi epäuskoisesti. "Miksi me emme ikinä pysty puhumaan asioista vakavasti? Edes kerran!"  
  
"Koska sinä et pidä puhumisesta", Sherlock vastasi ja meni heikoin jaloin hakemaan vettä keittiöstä. "Haluatko teetä?"  
  
"Mitä luulet?" John sanoi hyisesti.   
  
"Haluatko sitten puhua?" Sherlock ihmetteli ja palasi takaisin olohuoneeseen. "Kello on yli puolenyön. Nyt ei ole kaikista otollisin aika vakaville keskusteluille."  
  
John tuijotti häntä kuin… Sherlock ei osannut sanoa millä tavalla John häntä tuijotti.  
  
"Miksi estit minua tanssimasta?" Sherlock päätti kysyä.  
  
Johnin kasvoille puhkesi sama epäaito hymy kuin aiemmin ja hänen kulmansa painuivat kurttuun. "Tiedät kyllä miksi."  
  
Sherlock kallisti mittailevasti päätään. "Niinkö?"  
  
"Niin", John vastasi ja nousi seisomaan. Hänen vasen kätensä oli vakaa. Se ei kouristunut nyrkkiin niin kuin sillä tietyissä tilanteissa oli tapana. Sherlock tunsi vapisevansa.  
  
"Kuinka sinä saat tanssia mielesi mukaan ja minä en?" Sherlock tiedusteli hänen sydämensä jyskyttäessä samalla kivuliaan kiivaasti. Kuin hän olisi ollut aineissa.   
  
"Minä en välitä tanssimisesta", John totesi ykskantaan.  
  
"Tiedän", Sherlock myönsi.  
  
"Tiedät myös mitä ajattelen sinusta."  
  
"Enkä tiedä", Sherlock kiisti oitis, hetkeäkään epäröimättä. "En ymmärrä alkuunkaan —"  
  
"Ymmärrätpäs", John vannoi vakavana. "Sinä tiedät ja ymmärrät ja silti pakotat minut sanomaan sen ääneen, vaikka tiedät kuinka vaikeaa se on."  
  
"En pakota sinua mihinkään", Sherlock sanoi.  
  
John naurahti äänekkäästi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. "Pakotit minut kaipaamaan sinua kaksi pitkää vuotta!"  
  
"Ja olen yrittänyt sovittaa tekoni!" Sherlock muistutti kiihkeästi. "Aiotko vedota siihen ikuisesti? Aiotko syyttää minua siitäkin, ettei Mary ole enää luonasi? Ettei sinulla koskaan ollut lasta, jonka isäksi luulit tulevasi? Miksi pysyt  _minun_  luonani, jos —"  
  
"Siksi että minä —" John aloitti yhtä kiivaasti mutta lopetti lauseensa kesken, ja hänen ilmeensä vääntyi niin että hän näytti tavattoman kärsivältä, "minä…"  
  
Äkkiä John nyökäytti päätään, kuin jotain lopullisesti päättäen, nosti katseensa Sherlockin silmiin ja nielaisi raskaasti. Hän kohotti vakaasti molemmat kätensä Sherlockin olkapäille. Hänen katseensa poukkoili Sherlockin huulien ja silmien välillä, ja Sherlockin sydän unohti tyystin hakata. Sitten John siirsi kätensä hänen kasvoilleen ja kurottautui suutelemaan häntä. Suoraan huulille ja hellemmin kuin Sherlock olisi milloinkaan voinut kuvitella, jos hän olisi antanut itsensä kuvitella edes kerran.  
  
Hän ei osannut järkytykseltään reagoida mitenkään ja John vetäytyi suudelmasta aivan liian nopeasti. Sherlock seurasi sokeasti hänen perässään ja painoi huulensa takaisin Johnin huulille siirtäen kätensä samalla varovasti tämän olkapäille. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä käsillään, minne ne olisi kuulunut asettaa, ja hän olisi tahtonut kysyä Johnilta, ellei se olisi edellyttänyt suudelmien loppumista vähintään hetkellisesti.  
  
John huokaisi vasten hänen huuliaan ja Sherlock haistoi maltaan hänen hengityksessään. John kuljetti kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa, käänsi päätään aavistuksen. Uusi kulma muutti suudelmien sävyn täydellisesti, ja kun Johnin kieli kosketti ensimmäisen kerran hänen alahuultaan, Sherlock voihkaisi hävettävän epätoivoisesti.  
  
"John, minä —"  
  
"Sinä", John mutisi ja suuteli häntä vaativammin, eikä Sherlock saanut kysymystä pysymään sisällään:  
  
"Miksi? Miksi minä? Tarkoitan… miksi?"  
  
John kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja halasi häntä tiukasti. "Olen kertonut sinulle miljoonasti", John mumisi hänen kaulakuoppaansa. "Olet upein ihminen, jonka olen milloinkaan tavannut."  
  
"Mutta ethän sinä —" Sherlockin ei kyennyt käsittämään. "Eihän tuo selitä mitään."  
  
"Eikö?" John kysyi. "Minusta se selittää aivan kaiken. En osaa muotoilla sitä sen paremmin."  
  
"Sanat eivät tosiaan ole vahvuutesi", Sherlock hymähti ja John hekotti hänen rintaansa vasten. Sherlock ei voinut uskoa tilannetta todeksi. Hän ei osannut myöskään pelätä. "John?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Haluan rakastaa sinua."  
  
Johnin kasvot hehkuivat hänen nostaessaan päänsä Sherlockin rinnalta. "Kieltämättä muotoilet asian paremmin", John totesi ja Sherlockin oli pakko suudella häntä uudemman kerran.  
  
"Ja minä haluan tanssia kanssasi", John kertoi, "vielä joskus."  
  
"Uudelleen ja kunnolla", Sherlock myöntyi. "Seuraavissa häissäsi."  
  
John ei hätkähtänyt hänen uskaliasta ehdotustaan. Ehkei John uskonut hänen olevan vakavissaan. Vastahan he olivat vaihtaneet ensisuudelmansa.  
  
"Kuka tietää, saatan jopa nauttia tanssimisesta kanssasi", John sanoi.  
  
"Minä tiedän", Sherlock vastasi leveästi hymyillen.  
  
"Sinun pitää opettaa minua uudestaan. Olen unohtanut kaiken."  
  
"Siltä se tänään näyttikin."  
  
John virnisti hämillisesti. "Minun piti tulla hakemaan sinua tanssimaan. Lestraden tytär uhkasi hakevansa sinua itse, jos jänistäisin, mutta sitten sinä katosit ja kun seuraavan kerran näin sinut, tanssit sen korppikotkan kanssa."  
  
"Olin humalassa", Sherlock esitti puolustuksekseen. "Ja tulen katumaan ikuisesti, etten päässyt tanssimaan kanssasi."  
  
"Ehkä tulevaisuudessa", John sanoi.  
  
Tulevaisuus. Sana kalskahti äärettömältä. Se oli täynnä mahdollisuuksia. Ennen kaikkea se olisi heidän. Johnin ja hänen. Jos John niin haluaisi.  
  
Ja näytti hyvin vahvasti siltä, että John halusi. Sherlock oli ollut väärässä kaiken aikaa.  
  
Kenties hän oli väärässä itsestäänkin. Hän ei ollut jäätikkö. Hän ei ollut mitään niin yksinkertaista. Hän ei ollut varma, mikä hän pohjimmiltaan oli, mutta tänä iltana, tässä elämässä hän tyytyi olemaan mies, joka sai vihdoin rakastaa John Watsonia.


End file.
